


Lesson Learned

by kamarycherry



Series: Romantic and Erotic One Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breasts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Body Play, Vaginismus, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: James is a buttface.
Series: Romantic and Erotic One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881247
Kudos: 4





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work I am posting again after posting on wattpad and other places on the interwebs. Enjoy!

The second date was surprisingly awkward, it was the date that Alexa had to bring up her situation. Alexa wasn’t sure when to bring it up because she liked James so much. They were at a comedy show but the comedians were not funny enough to distract her from her replaying what she had to say to him.    
  
James seemed to notice and assumed his date was unhappy. As the night progressed to dinner Alexa decided to ease into the topic.   
  
“So, um, any crazy ex-girlfriends I should know about?” She tried to make it seem funny but it fell flat because of her nervous tone.   
  
“No. Thank God. You? Any crazy ex-girlfriends?” James was teasing but it hit the nail on the head for Alexa.   
  
“Well, not crazy. We just used to argue a lot.” Alexa took a sip of water to calm her nerves. She knew what the next question would be.   
  
“About what?” James was cautious already. This was only their second date. They had gone to see a movie on their first date and ended up talking in a coffee shop for two hours after it was supposed to end. He didn’t want any red flags to pop up with Alexa, they had really clicked.    
  
“Sex. The lack of having the sex she wanted in bed, to be specific,” Alexa looked down while picking at her food. She couldn’t look him in the eye.   
  
“So, you don’t like having sex?” James was genuinely confused. They hadn’t kissed on their first date because he was trying to be a gentleman but maybe it had been a good choice on his part.   
  
“I do! I just, can’t have regular sex,” Alexa told him in a soft voice. James was now even more bewildered. What other sex was there?   
  
“Wait, what do you mean exactly?” He truly wanted to understand but just did not. He had never encountered something like this. 

_ Was she one of those furry people who liked to wear animal suits? Or was she into BDSM? What was she going to say? _   
  
“I have vaginismus, I can’t have anything inside my vagina bigger than a tampon. It causes me pain,” Alexa got it all out in one breathe. She took another gulp of water as she let James think. 

He didn’t respond at first.   
  
_ What did she mean? He could never put his penis inside of her? Had she ever had sex before? Was this something new? All of these questions swirled in his head and he wasn’t sure what to do with this new information.  _   
  
As a result, he just took a bite of his burger. The two continued to eat in silence for the rest of the dinner.   
  
When he walked her to her car he gently told her, “I don’t think I can do this.”   
  
She cried in her car for fifteen minutes before she could safely drive home. When she arrived at her apartment she tucked herself into bed while feeling like she could never get ahead in the world. How would she ever have kids or get married when she couldn’t even make it past the second date?   
  
James arrived at his place feeling odd. He didn’t know what to do about it. He thought he had done the right thing but he kept seeing Alexa’s crumpled face. He knew she’d cried. He knew he was the direct cause of it. It just seemed like a lot to spring on him.    
  
He couldn’t sleep well that night because of his discomfort and woke the next morning feeling drowsier than usual. He got ready for work in a rush because he had overslept his alarm clock. When he arrived at the school he quickly put his things away and got his room ready.   
  
His class filtered in one by one as he greeted them. He anxiously waited as the day moved forward. Once his lunch break arrived and the children went to recess he decided to stay in his room. He was getting more uneasy as his lunch break ended.   
  
Right on the dot, Alexa wheeled her cart in with the keyboard.    
  
“H-hello,” James greeted. She gave a simple smile and began setting up while he quickly escaped the room. He got his kids from the playground but dreaded every step closer to his classroom. He used to look forward to watching her music lessons while doing work.   
  
In one day that had changed.    
  
Alexa went through her lesson without any hiccups and the children joined in singing the many songs she had prepared. The elementary students were wrapped up in the lesson so James used this time to quickly escape. He made the excuse of getting copies made to flee.    
  
Another teacher found him leaning on the copy machine rubbing his temples.    
  
“Was there another biting incident?” She asked him, seeing the worry on his face.   
  
“No! Oh gosh no,” He gave a short laugh. She was in the classroom next door to him and the two talked a lot in the morning. He didn’t think before revealing the story about last night. He kept Alexa’s name private while explaining his emotions.   
  
She listened with great attention before giving stupidly simple advice.   
  
“Well, do you like her?” She asked. He quickly gave an affirmative nod before she continued. “Then just date her you dumbass. Last I checked you didn’t have to stick a penis inside someone to have an orgasm. And most women don’t even orgasm from that alone anyway. Get over it and go on a date again,” She rolled her eyes and pushed past him to get to the copy machine.    
  
The now-enlightened teacher ran back to the room and watched the end of the music lesson with rapt attention. He was distressed for a different reason now. As he watched her leave he couldn’t help but worry she would say no to him.    
  
He went through the rest of his day trying to think of ways to apologize. He had made a rash decision based on something he knew nothing about.    
  
It was then that he went to Google. He looked up the condition and causes. He didn’t dare touch his phone for fear of asking her out again without knowing anything about this. After that night came the weekend. He spent the time tapping out a text and then not sending it.   
  
He would think of something witty to say but then delete it. How could he expect her to take him back after a rejection? They had sat together at lunch for months before him asking her out. In fact, they were good friends before he decided to act on his feelings. Now he wouldn’t even be able to have a friendship with her any longer.   
  
He decided to do something simple. A letter would do. He poured his heart out to her and sealed it at home. On Monday when he got to school he slipped it into her mailbox in the office and waited.   
  
There was nothing from her on Monday when he passed her in the halls. He kept what little hope he had when he realized she may have just not gotten to her mailbox yet that day. He didn’t see her on Tuesday because she was at the middle school and Wednesday she was only there in the afternoon. 

By the time Thursday came in he was beginning to think he never even sent the letter.   
  
He couldn’t ease his mind and just accepted the silent dismissal for what it was. It was Friday again as he packed his things to trudge home. He had seen Alexa but she had been talking to another teacher throughout lunch. She hadn’t even glanced over at him.    
  
As he walked out of the building he pulled out his keys but froze.   
  
Alexa was waiting for him by his car. She had her arms crossed and gave him a calculating look.   
  
“James, that was a seriously personal letter,” she stated. She had her arms crossed in a defensive position. It seemed Alexa thought he was just faking it. That maybe this all was a sham or prank. 

“Alexa, I swear I meant every word. I rushed into a decision because I was not being open-minded. I really don’t care- are you laughing?” He was puzzled by the giggle that escaped her.    
  
“I’m sorry, I just had to make you sweat a little,” She stated simply. Her smile spread as he stepped closer. He couldn’t help his joy as he stepped closer and pulled her into a hug.    
  
That night they went on their third date and neither felt uncomfortable. James asked a lot of questions and got honest answers from Alexa.    
  
At the end of the night, they could barely keep their hands off each other since James knew his limits now. Alexa had been extremely comfortable discussing her needs with James and melted into his arms.    
  
The two decided to hop into his truck to get out of the public eye. James lay flat on his back as he pulled Alexa on top of him. His hands gripped her ass as she pressed against him. She let out a little groan as her clit pressed against his hip.   
  
She was wearing a dress so he easily slipped his hands underneath to pull down her underwear. He rubbed her soft skin as their kiss turned wet. He began to suck on her tongue as she shivered against him. Alexa was rubbing herself against him the whole time but stopped so she could save her orgasm.    
  
She pulled back to remove her dress and underwear completely. This left her in a lacey bra while he pulled off his pants and underwear as well.   
  
“Condom?” She questioned simply.   
  
“Yes,” he smiled and pulled one out of his jeans.    
  
“High hopes for tonight?” She giggled as he put it on his stiff member.   
  
“Well, I was looking up sex positions that you would be comfortable with and got really into one in particular,” he explained.    
  
“Well, let’s try one I like first, then we can do whatever you want,” she leaned closer and gave him a gentle kiss. He again lay on his back as she climbed atop.   
  
She started to rub herself against his dick so that her clit was being stimulated the whole time. Her breathing got heavier and she put her hands on his chest and she leaned forward. He reached up to fondle her nipples.   
  
“Fuck,” she sighed out. 

  
“You look so hot like this, does my dick do it for you?” James asked while tugging a little harder to see if she liked it.    
  
“Y-yes,” she moaned as her hips moved. “I’m gonna come really soon, shit.”   
  
“Yes do it, come on me,” he rubbed her breasts at the same time as she climbed over her climax. She shook above him and hunched down.    
  


“Do I get a turn now?” He asked.    
  
“Sure,” she giggled. They re-positioned themselves so that they were spooning and he was the big spoon. While in this position he pressed his dick between her ass cheeks.    
  
He looked down as he slid himself up and down. He loved the sensation as well as watching himself.    
  
“Your ass is so beautiful, fuck,” He whispered in her ear. He began to use one of his hands to open and close one cheek around himself. He leaned forward so he could suck on his partner's neck and snaked his other hand around to massage the closest breast he could reach.   
  
“James, pinch me,” Alexa commanded. He felt his heart skip a beat at her tone and did as she requested. He pinched her breast and pulled slightly. She let out a groan of satisfaction as he continued.    
  
“You like it a little rough?” James asked. “What about this?” With the same hand, he gave a light smack to her breast. Her eyes rolled back and he felt her shake.   
  
“Yes!” She let him know just how much she loved it. He began to alternate between smacking and pulling on her breasts. He moved the hand that had been gripping her ass to reach for the other breast. He started to rub one breast while pulling on the other.   
  
The sensations were perfect as he rocked against her ass.    
  
“Fuck, can you come from me touching your breasts? Hm?” James pulled roughly on one breast as she nodded. He reached his mouth down as he continued his work. He sucked on her neck and played with both breasts now. He was pulling on them and giving light smacks in different areas. She got louder and louder with her pleasure.    
  
Without any warning, she shook as her second orgasm hit her. As she shook it was enough to bring James with her. The two breathed heavily as he wrapped his arms around her.    
  
“I can’t believe I almost said no to this,” he whispered. She responded with a laugh and a kiss. The two would be just fine.    
  
  



End file.
